


The Call

by sw33n3y



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Fanart, Manip, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:20:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sw33n3y/pseuds/sw33n3y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On this day in particular, I wanted to offer something to celebrate Lewis Collins and Bodie - the unforgettable character he brought into our lives. </p>
<p>This image is based on a quiet moment in a scene from 'Man Without A Past'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

  


[ **Full resolution - medium** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/72007/72007_original.jpg)

[ **Full resolution - large** ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/sw33n3y/20976085/71452/71452_original.jpg)

  
  


oooOOOooo


End file.
